So I'm a Bit Insane
by Kiden Nixon
Summary: A flirt, a 'psychic', a hyperactive redhead, and a psychopath with anger problems. The bladebreakers new team mates! Oh joy, isn't it fun to have you butt kicked by a bunch of annoying girls?
1. Prologue

Destructive: I own nothing. Hear me? Nothing!! Alright, here we go!. 

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Prologue 

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Williams." The man greeted with a formal tip of his derby, a smile hidden beneath his pale mustache. 

"I wish I could say the say, Mr. Dickinson." She paused grudgingly. "But then I would be lying, wouldn't I?" 

She leaned back in the couch, arms crossed, and boots propped up on the wooden desk, dark grey eyes narrowed as if daring the man seated in the mobile chair to continue. 

"Well, as you know, there is to be a tournament to be held in North America." He hesitated. "Two teams are to join temporarily, and I want it to be your team." 

"My team?" She inquired scathingly. "I have no team, not anymore." 

"This is my way of apologizing. Giving you another chance to beyblade." He sighed. "You never resigned, so your still an Amulet. Do you still have your amulet." 

She sat in silence for a while, staring at the picture on the far wall, the cubicle wasn't very big, but the walls were covered with awards, and photos, one in particular caught her eyes. Five boys, all wearing smiles, not the false smiles she had grown used to seeing and wearing, but honest 'I just won the lottery smiles.' all except for one, who simple his behind a smirk. 

"Your team?" She asked distantly. 

"Of course, the World champion Bladebreakers." The old man answered with a hint of pride. 

"They appear to be a bunch of garrulous morons." Mr. Dickinson's face fell. 

"Well, Tyson is prone to mindless jabbering, but the others aren't." He hesitated thoughtfully. "Well unless you count Kenny, or Chief, who has a tendency to serve out scores of information." 

"So they are the losers I'd be stuck with?" 

The man sighed, knowing he wouldn't get the girl to understand. 

"Affirmative. Now do you still have your amulet?"

"Yes." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Destructive Unit: Sorry it's so short. Also the fact that, I'm grounded and won't be able to update it is anyone does like this.

Asami: Which would be amazing. 

Destructive: meanie. 

Please review, and flames are allowed, but please with flames offer advice. 

Press the pretty button.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing so please refrain from suing me, though you may hate me for the lack of creativity I lack, and knowledge associated with such thinking processes. Please, I implore your forgiveness. I fixed this chapter a bit. 

Thank you ICE-QUEEN605, Reaper, and Andhera, I'm sorry to inform you but this will not be Yaoi. I don't know, I can't write good yaoi fics for some reason. ((To accustomed to f/m couplings.))

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Chapter 1- Meet The Amulets. 

Rain pummeled the thick glass of his window, the dark grey sky split by thin waves of lightning as it tore through the air and struck the earth. Thunder rumbling deeply like the guttural growl of a starving beat, scourging the land for food. Wow he had an overactive imagination, he thought with an uneasy smirk, fingers dancing across the key board, unintentionally hard as his racking nervousness began to mount with every strike of atomospheric electricity. 

"Settle down Chief, it's just lightning." Dizzara comforted in her own mocking tone, vocal monitor rippling and jumping as the ensnared bit beast spoke.

"I'm sorry Dizzy, but nights like this make me jumpy." He murmured as calmly as he could, glancing out through his bedroom window, wishing there was some way to block out the ominous darkness. 

" What you think the monsters are coming to get you?" The laptop taunted. The brunette spun back to the laptop, his cheeks stained red as the device cooed. "Aw! How cute! Cheis afraid of the big, bad, boogy man!" 

"Stop it Dizzy!" He wailed, blushing shamefully."I'm not scared, I swear! Just paranoid!" The phone rang, launching Kenny nearly two feet into the air, only to land on the bed, and topple to the floor, blankets dragged down over him, mechanical laughter echoing loudly from the de-sheeted bed. 

"Its just the phone!" She said between chortles, then gasped. "Maybe it's the mosters calling! Run for your lives! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" 

"Shut up Dizzy." He muttered picking up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Are you alright Kenny? You sound a bit shook up!" The voice on the other end laughed. 

"Mr. Dickinson!" He sighed in relief. "Does this mean you found another team?" 

"Indeed I did Kenny. So you should begin packing, we leave in two days." 

"Wow!" Kenny smiled. "Wait, do the others know?" 

"Of course!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "And there arriving at you house now or later." 

"My house?" He looked around, we'll his parents had left an hour ago, and probably wouldn't be back for quite some time. "Alright, but can I just have the teams name? I'm sure I'll find something online about them." 

"Ah wonderful Idea Chief. The Amulets, that's their name." He paused. "But I warn you, they were never a really popular team, so you may find nothing of use on the internet."

"I'm sure dizzy and I can dig something up." He glanced at the laptop. "Well see you Mr. Dickinson, and I'll make sure to say hi to the others." 

He placed the phone back in the cradle, and picked up all the sheets on the floor. 

"What did he have to say?" Dizzy inquired, as Kenny climbed back onto the bed, placing the sheets beside him. 

Not much, the others are coming over." He began adjusting the screen. "Have you heard of a team called the amulets?" 

"No, and will you stop typing so hard!" 

"I'm sorry Dizzy, but the others are arriving soon." He opened a search engine." Here's a site! Pretty artless graphics, eh Dizzy?" 

"We'll this site hasn't been updated in a while." Kenny scowled. 

"Then what good will this site do for us?" He groaned. 

"Well people don't change much, so we'll be able to see what they were like." Dizzy replied "Isn't it obvious?" 

~*~*~*~

A lanky redhead sat perched high up in one of the courtyard trees, kicking her legs back and forth as she spied on the unsuspecting movie goers. Humming a song she had heard in the movie she had seen earlier that morning, waiting. Her house visible in the distance, an old decrepit Victorian, complete with cone topped turret, and 'spectral' origin. She lifted her legs, so they blocked out the movie theater court staring down at her unlaced high-top black converse, and her baggy camouflage capris. Some people said she looked like Riku, her favorite character from Kingdom heart, her favorite game, well her hair cut at least. With a sigh, her amethyst eyes returned to surveying the people standing on the stone paved ground. She did not look like a boy! Would a boy wear a black halter top, held by a band around the neck and a pair of matching arm warmers? 

"Hey you! Little boy! Get down here you could get hurt up there!" She frowned down at the old, tubby man, staring up at her with arms crossed. Obviously he needed glasses. 

"I'm not a boy you big fat meanie! And I'm not coming down!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her bottom eyelid. He scowled.

"Ashei Aker! Listen to the man will you, he has a very intriguing proposition for you and the others." This time, a girl stepped beneath her branch, tall and slender with blond hair, inches below her shoulders in front tipped black , and above in the back. Adorned in a knee length black jacket with short sleeves, the silver buckles spanning only half way, laying unopened to show a white wife beater, (the straps of her grey sports bra visible.) Finished by a pair of baggy torn and tattered jeans, slung low on her hips by a belt, a pair of buckle up combat boots, and black fingerless gloves, knuckles studded with silver. 

Ashei's eyes widened in joy, and she leapt from the tree in one swift motion flung her arms around the taller girl. "Silver!" 

Silver gasped for breath as her rib cage was slowly shrinking from the constricting embrace. Even her years of hockey, both field and ice, followed by soccer, rugby, boxing, track, and basketball couldn't have prepared her for this. 

"I think that's enough girls!" Silver took a deep breath as Ashei let her go reluctantly. 'I owe you.' Silver mouth to the laughing man, and turned to the excited redhead. 

"Ash, this is Mr. Dumb-ass. Mr. Dumb-ass, this is Ashei Aker as I'm sure you are aware."

"Mr. Dumb-ass?" The redhead laughed. "Nice name!" 

Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat, prodding the blond in the side "Are you forgetting something?" 

"Oh, yeah. I still have my amulets." She hesitated, dark grey irises focused upwards, then continued grudgingly. "I would like to re-join the team." 

She closed her eyes tightly, expecting another attack to be lunged her way, but none came, instead something grabbed her hands, and was trying to pull her forwards. Dark grey eyes snapped open to find Ashei trying to pull her towards the house she recognized all to well. 

The white rose, and for an instant just glancing at it she realized, what lay ahead, why the house looked like a beast, waiting to swallow her, jaws closed, but soon to lay agape, why the house fit its title, based on a movie she had seen, the Red Rose, but it wasn't the house itself, but the demons that lay within int's ancient walls.

"No! No, no! I change my mind!" She yelled but to no avail, no one but Mr. Dickinson was listening, smiling as he walked in their wake, that bastard! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been only five minutes before the rest of the team had arrived, drenched and disheveled, but excited all the same. Except Kenny, who now had to think about an excuse to explain why all the food that had been in the refrigerator was gone, on top of a way to explain why on such short notice he had to fly off to North America. 

"Hey chief! Got anymore food?" Tyson asked, biting down on a drumstick as he walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch, dropping an armful of food on the low table in the middle of the room. "Whatcha doing Chief?" 

"I'm looking at the site for the team we're staying with." He looked at the blue haired boy in disgust. "And no we have no more food, you've eaten it all." 

"Well, what have you learnt about them so far?" Rei asked to change the subject, sitting on the overstuffed chair across from Tyson, sweatdropping. 

"The basics, their called the Amulets, an all girl team, and they seem pretty mediocre when this site was made, even with their bit beasts, they never had a chance to actually blade in an official tournament." 

"They were that bad?" Max gasped, reading over Kenny shoulder, Tyson reading and eating over his other. "I didn't know being that bad with a bit was possible!" 

"It's not, the team disbanded because on of the members was put in a juvenile containment facility for a year. "He pointed to a picture of a fourteen-year-old, posing with her arms crossed Egyptian style, a dagger pointed downwards in one hand, her black and silver blade in the other, dark grey eyes narrowed towards the camera. He read. "Silver Williams the fourth member of the team, was taken away by police during an attempt to burn down her grandparents house, kicked out of the public school system for random acts of violence and mischief." 

"And were staying with this psychopath?" Ray remarked dryly. 

"Presumable so." Kenny muttered. "Her condition seemed to vanish and last year she was released for 'Good Behavior', even accepted into a catholic school where she joined a bunch of sports." 

"Wonderful!" Ray muttered throwing up his hands. "Are there any others we should be warned about?" 

"Well, besides Silver and Ashei, who's just a bit hyperactive." Tyson and Max glanced at each other behind the boys back, wearing similar impish grins as Kenny read on/ "Jinn Vayu and Gabrielle Uisce." 

~*~*~*~

"Jinn will you please do something about the incense?" A slight brown haired girl demanded, indigo eyes narrowed as she watched the thin tendrils of smoke rising over the tall faded black couch, Jinn herself hidden by the junk spewed around the dark living room. "Its having a weird affect on my hair spray!" 

"That's nice." Jinn whispered dreamily, sitting on a pillow Indian stye on the ground, leaning back against the couch, her notebook, and incense burner positioned on the scarred, burnt and beaten, wooden coffee table. She placed her flute against her lips and played a note, then scribbled it down in her notebook. "Gabrielle, why don't you close the bathroom door if you are so displeased?" 

"Because, I would never be able to get out." She doused her hair with hair spray, then added quickly. "The door sticks." 

"What a shame." Jinn played another note, logging it with the others. She glanced upwards, her dark blue eyes distant. "Where is Ash?" 

"She went out to annoy the local movie goers." Gabrielle muttered standing before the bathroom counter where a tall rectangular mirror was propped behind the sink. The pale yellow counter top covered with a vast collection of beauty products of different colors, brands, and uses. Tucking her long wavy brown hair behind her ears she twirled, watching the pleats of her short plaid skirt closely for any flaws. She smirked at the mirror, then pouted her lips and batted her eyes. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips, she took off her short jean jacket, and threw it over her shoulder, and tugged her short white spaghetti strap tank top lower. She picked up a tan beret and placed it stylishly on her head. "How do I look?" 

Jinn poked her head over the couch, and blinked.

"Like you should be standing on street corners." She disappeared behind the sofa once more, the clicks of her flute case audible from the bathroom, as Jinn placed her flute back in the flute case, then placed it in her purple backpack with her notebook, incense burner, incense, small dagger, and a fabric fan. 

"Thanks." Gabrielle muttered sarcastically, placing a small band of shells around her neck, pulling on a pair of black high heeled boots. "At least I have style."

"Style is in the eyes of those who perceive it." Jinn stood up, dark metallic blue pillow in one hand, book bag slung over the other. She climbed up three stairs that separated one side of the room from the other. Glancing down at her knee length dark purple skirt, slit nearly all the way up, with a pair of short black shorts underneath. Finished by a sleeveless black turtleneck and a pair of hiking boots. Besides that her long black hair was highlighted blue, the bangs short, and her earrings a pair of hanging silver feathers. "There is no problem with my outfit." 

With that said she climbed up the dark stairs in the far corner of the room, and disappeared in the upper level. 

"Whatever." Gabriella muttered, rolling her eyes as she leaned over against the counter and began putting on her lipstick. 

The front door swung open, scaring Gabriella to the point she jumped and stumbled back into the bathtub. 

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?!?!?!" The brunette screamed as Ashei stepped through the door way. "Warn a person will you?! God!"

"Hey, um Gabby?" Ashei smirked, running her finer from her temple to lips. "You have something right here." 

Gabriel growled and picked herself up, slamming the bathroom door as hard as she could, a growl erupted from behind the wooden portal, then a banging, and the door knob began to shake. 

"I guess she forgot the door stuck." Jinn laughed s she came back down the steps, averting her gaze to the red head. "Welcome back Ash." 

"Jinn! Guess who's here!" Ash dismissed the greeting and got right to her game, kicking a can across the shaded room as she did. 

"Who Ash?" Jinn tilted her head. "A flutist?" 

"Orlando Bloom?" Gabby's scream was slightly muffled, but hopeful all the same.

"Your both wrong!" She laughed, stepping to the side. "It's Silver, and we've been invited to participate in the North American Beyblading Extravaganza!"

~*~*~*~

Destructive: I've made slight changes but anyway, I like this one better. 

Asami: I'm STILL bored!

Destructive: shut up. Please review!! 

Click the button people please! I implore you!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV 

  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own anything. Not even silvers new nickname Nny, so sue not dear people. 

Thank you DarkWolf!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2- The Dump

"Mr. Dickinson! Shouldn't they be here by now?" Ashei whined, sitting backwards in her seat so she could stare out the window. Watching the flights take off across the clear blue sky. She turned to Mr. Dickinson and asked. " Are they here yet?"

"You're the one watching the sky. You be the one to judge that." He answered with a grin, the redhead sighed heavily and resumed her impatient vigil. 

"Why do you want them to come so badly?" Silver muttered cracking open a dark grey eye in vexation, lying on her back across the chairs, jacket beneath her head, arms across her chest. In truth the young blond couldn't care less whether the boy were plunged into the sea trapped amidst a violent inferno of melting metal, or if they arrived at Kennedy Airport on time, she just wanted sleep. 

"You know, maybe the second after the plane left the airport, a flight 180 occurred!" Jinn suggested excitedly, blue eyes wide and attentive. Gabriella rolled her eyes over her starbucks cup. 

"What's a flight 180?" The elderly man asked, feeling left out of the conversation. Gabriella sighed, and placed the Styrofoam cup down momentarily. 

"Flight 180 was the original title for a movie Final Destination, and let me just say, the main character in that movie, Alex Browning played by Devon Sawa. Was hot! But of course that Clear . . . "

"Gabriella!" Silver growled, an obvious shiver running up her spine as she turned over on the benches, back toward the others.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" She glared at her teammates back, then turned to face her elder. " The airplane, flight 180, exploded the minute it took to the skies."

"Oh . . . " The man blinked unsurely, glancing over at the chairs across from him where Gabriella had glared seconds before. 

"It was the funniest movie ever." Jinn sighed dreamily, Gabrielle returned to her coffee cup, smiling at her thoughts of a certain boy. 

"They're here! They're here!" Ashei sprung from her chair as the others turned to watch the landing from behind glass, all but Silver who didn't even turn around. 

_-_-_-_-_

"Wow, I thought that flight was never going to end!" Tyson yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes, stretching his free arm into the air, nearly hitting the blond who exited beside him. 

"You slept through the whole flight Tyson!" Max said poking his friend in the stomach. "Even the in-flight movie!" 

"And the meals." Tyson grumbled, rubbing his growling abdomen. "I"m starving!" 

"Tyson, you're always starving." Kenny informed him as he too exited the flight, computer tucked in its bag, a disheveled Rei beside him. 

"I am never stepping into a plane again." The black-haired boy muttered, face and knuckles pale as if he had just been holding on for dear life. Kenny turned to him worried.

"Rei it was just a bit of turbulence." The Chinese boy shook his head violently. 

"Nothing like that though. I'll never look at a roller coaster the same way." 

"You were just not expecting it!" Max threw his arm around his friends shoulders, smiling widely. "Don't you love surprises?!" 

"Not anymore, and I assure you I will never experience one again!" The words barely left Rei's lips when something gave off a battle cry and pounced on top of him, sending him, and his carry on luggage tumbling to the ground. A redhead sat astride his back, arms wrapped around his neck, a smile so wide it rivaled Max's. 

"Life is full of surprises, isn't it?" The boys sweatdropped, rushing to help their fallen friend as Kenny shushed his computer. 

"Ah boys! How glad I am to see you here safe and sound!" 

"Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson turned, dropping the redhead whom he had just pried off his teammates neck. He smiled. "Hey Mr. D! Where's the new team?" 

"Well, the redhead crawling away would be Ashei Aker." Tyson turned just in time to see the red head bend down in front of Rei, who was now kneeling, and look him in the eyes. 

"Ash is the name, mischief and mayhem's my game." She extended a hand of assistance, which Rei took reluctantly. "And you guys are the bladebreakers!" 

"Yes we are, I"m Rei." He stood up and stepped back. Just as three girls rushed up besides them.

"We're sorry for Ashei rude introduction." 

"Hey. I'm Tyson, and this is Kenny, Rei, Max, and." He nodded his head to Kai, who was being as antisocial as ever leaning against a wall. "Kai. Were the bladebreakers." 

"Obviously. I'm Gabriella, I implore you to call me Gabby though . . . " The brunette purred seductively, circling Tyson. "Jinn, sunglasses."

"Sure." The black-haired girl handed her a pair of sunglasses from her pocketbook. Tyson stood watching the skirt clad girl stalk around him, then come to a sudden halt right in his face. 

"Mr. Dickinson, your description of this fine boy did him no justice!" She turned to the pudgy man.

"You're kidding me, right?" Max laughed. Gabriella turned, taking her sunglasses off dramatically, scowling. "I'm the good-looking one in the group."

"You're joking right?"

"Anyway, I'm growing weary of this dialogue." Gabriella yawned in emphasis to her words. "Ashei would you do the honor of the introduction?"

The petite redhead sprung to her feet, she had been sitting Indian style on the bladebreakers carry on luggage, much to Kenny's distaste, (him being the only that noticed.)

"Of course!" She cleared her throat augustly, and began, pointing to herself. "I'm Ashei! The sweet, lovable, ever popular, ever wonderful, ever irresistible . . . !" The light-haired girl sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. These guys are Jinn, Gabriella, and the ever gloomy, doomy, vicious and violent, Silver Williams." 

"Just call my Nny." She said with a sadistic smirk, extending a hand to the team, who shied away warily. Mr. Dickinson looked at his watch

"Well, now that you guys are acquainted, lets go get some lunch and make sure the drivers picked up the right luggage." 

_-_-_-_ 

"Alright, since you are to be sleeping in my room. I guess I should warn you." Nny said glancing back at Kai as she picked at one of the locks on her bedroom door. "No one has been in this room for a good two years." The lock clicked, but the door wouldn't budge. "Except me, but I haven't had time to clean it." She kicked it, a cloud of dust wafting through the crack, and pushed it open. Giving Kai clear view of the hidden. 

It wasn't an impressive room, small, with dark wall paper covered in posters and a thick layer of dust. Her bed a few flat pillows laying on top of a window seat, the shade of the rectangular window drawn together. 

"Well theirs you bed." She muttered, picking herself up from the floor. "Try it out." 

"It won't fall down will it?" He questioned, listening to the creaking of the bare floor boards as she turned to face him. 

"Of course it won't! Squee! This thing could withstand the impact of a bomb!" She snickered a bit. "It even withstood Gabriella and her boyfriend when we first moved in." 

Kai didn't ask, warily, he placed his duffle bag on the bed, and sprung back expecting it to fall. But it didn't.

"Told you so."She muttered, holding a change of clothes beneath her arm. "I'm going to go take a shower. When I come back, nothing had better be out of place." Kai took a seat on the bed when he was sure she was gone, hopping on it just to test it out. It withheld.

CRASH! 

..for a while. He growled sprawled out on the collapsed mattress. He stood up, and nearly fell over again due to the death trap at his feet, but was lucky enough to catch hold of the dark, wooden dresser. He pulled himself upright, and listened, he could hear the water from the shower, and the low voices of the others. He sighed and glanced around the room. Catching a glimpse of something he hadn't seen before. A small, flat top, black chest, locked thrice and covered in more dust then anything else in the room. Something about it struck him as sinister. He crouched beside it and fingered the locks, but to no avail. 

He sighed, falling back on his ass and glancing around the room. Eyeing the random pictures cluttering the walls, dark and depressing, even though some were quite funny. He stood up and stretched, apathetically glancing around the cluttered bureau top, when he spotted a small blade amidst the mass of Egyptian statues, books, incense, and candles. He reached for it carefully, feeling the cool aura of metal against his fingers as they closed, a pain shot through his finger.

"When did the bed collapse? And what are you doing?" Silver snapped, watching the boys eyes turn toward her, she blushed feeling slightly exposed in nothing but a long baggy black JTHM (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac 3) T-shirt and a pair of red shorts. Kai for another reason . . . he had been caught, and blood was now beading on his fingers.

~*~*~*~

"So Squee, truth or dare?" Gabriella asked, the red head jumped off her bed and smiled evilly.

"Dare." She giggled madly. "And make it good!" 

"Hm . . . I dare you to skip your turn." She said with a smirk. The redhead fell over and whimpered pitifully (Squeeeee!). 

"Ok. It's my turn now." Max simpered. "Rei, Truth or Dare." 

"Truth." The boy answered confidently, legs draped over the arm of an overstuffed chair. They all sat in Jinn and Ashei's shared room, dressed in their pajama, munching on chips and other such snacks by the light of a battery powered lantern sitting in the center of their circle. 

"I hate you . . . anyway, I truth you to tell us what you fear above all things." 

"I truth you?" Rei raised an eyebrow, his face darkened. "What I fear the most, what I fear the most.... airplanes, Mariah's wrath, psycho killers . . . " The three girls exchanged glances. "And losing Drigger, again." 

"Who's Mariah?" Ashei inquired, recovering from her lamentable mewling. Jinn elbowed her savagely."Ow! Mesa was just wondering!" 

"She was his girlfriend!" Max cried, and was soon joined in by Tyson singing. "Rei and Mariah sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes . . . !" 

"SQUEE!" Ashei squealed, covering her ears, rocking back and forth, squee-ing.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked, glancing between the amethyst eyed girl and the two others apprehensively. 

"Song brings back bad memories." They answered simply. Wrenching the girls hands away from her ears, and shoving a sock in her mouth. "Better?" 

The three boys blinked, nodding mechanically. "What's the matter with you guys?" 

"Listen" They murmured, the girls fell silent, even Ashei, as the creaking of floorboards became louder. "It's coming this way . . . "

The door opened slowly, the teens huddled together. "It's here!" Jinn sang. Tyson screamed. 

"Ow! You guys are still awake!?!" It was Nny, and she didn't look very happy. "The dude in my room, and the midget with the computer are sleeping, and I would advise you guys to do the same!" She hissed, eyes narrowed. 

"We will." 

"Tomorrow may not be an exciting day, but dreams are your only refuge from reality. So sleep and enjoy your escape, for it will only last awhile." With that she closed the door and crept through the hall. 

"Does that mean goodnight?" Tyson asked a bit confused. 

"Yes Tyson it does." Jinn said with a smile, picking up the food and hiding it beneath her bed. "She's a bit crazy you know?" 

~*~*~*~

_"_Can we trust him_?" _She wondered, resting her chin on her knees, pulling them tightly to her chest. Eyes dulled by admiration as she watched the boy sleep, back toward her, beyblade gripped tightly in the other, she knew, she had seen it before. _"_If he keeps holding it so tightly he's likely to rupture his flesh on the blades." She smiled softly. 

No reply came. 

_"_Neco, is something wrong? Why do you keep your silence?" She questioned, glancing down at the black and silver blade. _"_All the others may speak with their blades, why must you be so impertinent?" 

There was a moment of silence before a low growl entered her mind in reply. _"Ah my dear, you swither over nix." _It yawned. _"Have I truly worried you so? My dearly devoted one?" _

_"_Yes_." _She replied earnestly. _"_I need your opinion_." _

_"Indeed." _The creature paused reflectively._ "His blood is warm, compared to your own." _

"His blood?" Nny oppugned, suddenly interested. 

"_Yes my morbid mistress. I have tasted his blood. Such a callous being with such warm blood."_

Silver stood up and crept across the room. Kneeling down so her face was level with Kai's. She examined his features that, even during the night, remained stolid_. _She stroked away a strand of his hair and glared at him. 

_"He believes your team to be weak, useless. His mind is confused, too many thoughts. His bit-beast cannot filter it all." _

"Poor boy." She whispered to herself sarcastically, still, studying him. "He's not so defensive in his sleep. How can these people sleep knowing the possible dangers laying waste to the world as the moon hangs dead above the earth?" 

_"You're beginning to sound like me my dear mistress." _The beast growled. "_I will leave you to your thoughts my mistress. Till the morning."_

_"_Till the morn." She muttered, and felt the connection sever. Leaving her alone once more. Alone with the blue haired boy. She sighed and returned to her window seat, and looked out at the stars. Unaware that Kai had been awake the whole time. . .

~*~*~*~

Destructive: Don't know whether to make them go shopping in the next chapter or skip a day and pout them on a flight to the first battle location. 

Asami: Review Review Review or we'll send Jhonny the homicidal maniac out on you! 

Destructive: I love Johnny........

Click the button please! I implore you once again!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV


	4. Chapter 3

ME: Hello it's me again! And lets just say, I thank my reviewers, though being I am off line while writing this I have forgotten your pseudonyms, but thank you to the one honest reviewer who was brave enough to say what was on my mind as well as the mind of the others. This story lacked action. So, here is my attempt to make up for it. Though I really suck at running sequence, and I have yet to write anything involving beyblade battles, you will see minor changes, or not, but anyway....

Soft tapping of uncut claws echoed as the fuzzy little creature crept through the halls, tail held high as it danced amongst the thin cloud of dust, uplifted by the brushing of soft paws against the wood floor boards. With a soft mew it lowered itself outside a thick mahogany colored door. Staring up at a faded door knob, it crouched down low, and pounced, jingling the knob between dark paws, hanging before it gave a click, the door cracked open, and with a satisfied mew, the cat pushed through.

Amber eyes pierced through the darkness of the room, taking a few tentative steps it reached a dark shape, taking a quick sniff it grasped an unfamiliar scent, and held it, following it through the air to an odd structure. Driven by curiosity it jumped up on top where the scent became even stronger. It rubbed against the figure affectionately, and gazed at it expectantly. Yet no reaction came. Gently it leapt on top of it, and froze as a grunt came to ear.

Oddly enough, the creature sat down, staring out the window at a bird, flying back and forth from side to side, mesmerizing. The cat's tail twitched, perch forgotten as it watched, tail flickering and twisting, back and forth back and forth, and . . .

"ACHOO!" The cat sprung up in surprise as the blanket beneath it was torn away, feet hit the floor and the cat dashed out the door, the awoken jumped form his bed, and hung out the door watching the tip of the cats tail disappear from sight.

"Damn cat." He muttered, withdrawing back into the room to get dressed.

Minutes later he was back in the hall, fully dressed. He quelled a yawn, and glanced down the hall at closed doors. Snores still rattling through the air, he stretched, then wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen, not surprised to see, he wasn't alone.

"Morning." Silver muttered, placing her coffee mug down beside her blank-covered book, the emaciated grey tabby staring at him spitefully from her lap. Grey eyes flickered toward him momentarily. "Did stitches wake you up?"

He opened the refrigerator to find it empty. He threw it closed and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, no one's gone shopping in a while . . . " She turned the page of her book, stitches jumped on the table and stared at him. He glared back, noting the black stitch like stripes around its left leg. "They gave us a week before we have to go off to the preliminaries." She paused, taking a sip of her coffee, and glancing up at him. "They're in California by the way."

"Then enough of this lethargic behavior." Kai pushed his chair away from the table. Starling the already skittish cat and it's master. "Help me get the others awake. Were training."

The sun was still just breaching the horizon. The stars still dominating half the sky, and the air remained sodden with cool, fresh, dew. He had made the mistake of giving them a whole day of rest, but it was one he would never make again.

Pushing a strand of hair from his eyes he watched as the two teams staggered onto the field, and raised an eye brow in amusement.

"We have a week before the preliminaries begin." He informed them, watching the sleep vanish from their eyes and quickly became weary interest.

"And from this day on, to the end of the competition, we will be training, same time every morning."

"Oh come on!" Tyson moaned as if wounded, but his pitiful sound went ignored as Kenny began to speak.

" Dizzy and I have put together another list to help you train . . . " Tyson's thoughts wandered back to Hillary, sitting all alone back in Japan. "The first matter we will attend to is your blades, I have some new components for the bladebreakers, but I wish to examine the blades of both teams. A sort of check up . . . "

"And while he does that, you all have to run laps, as many as you can!" Dizzy piped up.

"Run laps!" Gabby cried. "Why do we have to run laps!?"

"We'll explain later, now come on." Jinn and Ashei said as they dragged her to the gravel track

The boys followed, even Tyson, who trudged grudgingly through the grass, contemplating an escape route from morning rituals and grumbling to himself, Kai couldn't help but smirk.

Silver threw her long jacket onto the bleachers, and zippered off the bottom part of her pants, still wearing her boots. With a sigh she fell back on the bleachers, and studied the bladebreakers from the corner of her eye, but her gaze fell on Kai, for some odd reason he aroused an odd interest in her mind, she needed to know, she needed to know why she couldn't trust him, or at least gain a reason to . . .

"Earth to Nny. Are you there?" Opening an eye she hadn't realized she had closed she glanced up at Ashei, who stuck her tongue out. Silver on the other hand, looked at her with slight disdain, and glanced over where Kai had been before, and found, in disappointment he had moved. Turning her attention back to the redhead she stood up, stretched her arms above her head, and smirked

"Lets teach these boys how to run shall we?"

"On your marks, get set . . . GO!" And they were off. Dust trailing behind them as their feet slapped against the ground gravel, kicking it up in clouds, for this track had never truly been taken care of. Barreling down the track as they were over come with sudden bursts of energy. Yet it had been only two laps before the first person fell behind, panting and sweating, Gabby plopped down on the side and stared up at the sky, but saw nothing, and was deaf beyond the sound of her pounding heartbeat. The second was a girl as well, Jinn who instead of the messy exit, simply stopped and sat Indian style on the grass beside Gabby. They watched, and were both slightly impressed by the boys who, all but for Tyson seemed yet to show exhaustion. But it was Kai and Silver who caught their eyes. Both racing ahead, neck and neck.

"This isn't going to end well." Jinn muttered, cloudy blue eyes turning gracefully to Gabby, who was forcing herself into a sitting position.

"How do you know?" Gabby asked, her voice but a hoarse whisper compared to the loud, overconfident, tone it usually held. She watched an eery smirk form on Jinns fair face, Tyson collapsed on the side of the track, Max at his side.

"I am psychic. I know all." And with that, a flash of lightning illuminated her from behind. Gabby groaned, and fell back on the ground.

Silver shuddered as a cool rain drop trickled down her shirt, heart racing, pace set, she spared a second to glance up at the sky, the light blue overcome with dark grey clouds, the clear morning air pulsing with electrical currents, The sudden change was instantaneous. She hugged the next turn and glanced at Kai, who was watching the sky as well, yet showing no sign of wanting to stop. As long as he continued, so too would she, returning her eyes to the obstacle ahead, quickly her mind went blank, and all she could hear was the pounding of her feet against the gravel and the sound of her heart beat against her sanity.

She quelled the urge to laugh out loud, for running brought up a swell of joy in her stomach, and instead directed it to her feet and bound feet ahead of Kai, but when she glanced aside, he was there, and then before her, and so she followed suit, passing him once more only to be mirrored once again. Her chapped lips twisted into a smirk, she loved such games to a certain extent, but it had not worn off on her just of yet. She sped up, rushing ahead, and honed her senses, hearing his footsteps, she continued to accelerate, she could hear him do the same, the rain was falling harder, but it didn't seem to matter as she swung her legs out farther, faster and faster she went, tearing through the rain, the adrenaline kicking in as she attempted to meet the need for speed.

But Kai wouldn't be beaten either, watching the girl tear ahead, he clenched his teeth and pushed his body to go faster. The whole time they had both been playing with each other, testing their limits and faults but now, with a burst of adrenaline, he would show her what he could really do.

"Their going to end up killing each other!" Max said in awe from the sidelines, his heart beating anxiously as he attempted to suppress the energy of excitement running through him as he watched. "Come on Kai! One more lap! You can beat her!"

Ashei scowled and tackled Max to the ground, straddling his abdomen as she leant back and began waving her arms. "Go Nny!"

The others joined in, except for Gabby who was watching from under an umbrella with a sly smirk.

"Last lap?" Silver muttered between breaths, keeping her eyes ahead as he grunted in reply. Silver quickened only a bit as the final stretch came into view, it was now or never, with a mental nod she drew forward, lengthening her strides, her head was spinning, and he legs were throbbing, threatening to collapse beneath her at any second. But that's all she needed, a second, the end was in sight, she panted as she splashed through the mud as fast as she could the finish line now in sight . . . so close . . . her legs slid out form under her, and the next thing she knew she was sliding sideways over mud-covered gravel. She bit her lip to suppress a dismayed cry as her body was suddenly thrown into the air and sent spinning into a brick wall.

Kai slowed down and jogged over.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, eyeing her with a smug smirk. She glared at him and growled.

"You sicken me." He raised an eyebrow. She was in quite an interesting position, her back buried in mud, staring up at him while her legs were pressed against the wall, arms lost somewhere beneath her. With a grunt she dropped her legs to the side and pulled under him beneath her so she was kneeling before him. He held out a hand, but she pushed it away, picking herself up and stumbling past him, only to collapse in the mud again. He gazed out toward the others who stood far across the field, why weren't they coming? He wondered, positioning himself before her.

"Get up." She raised her head to glare at him, hair plastered to her forehead, mud trickling down in tiny streams as the rain tried to wash it away, her clothes . . . her white shirt . . . it was sort of well . . . he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "You heard me, get up."

"Bastard." She hissed, swinging her leg out suddenly, taking his out from under him. He was taken by surprise as his back smacked down into the mud, rain beating against his face as a clap of thunder rumbled from somewhere in the distance, a shadow stood above him, illuminated by a strike of lightning.

"I don't want your help. I don't need your help." She spat, shaking the raindrops free from her hair, stopping her voice rose. "And never demand anything of me again, or I may have to harm you."

With that she began to walk away, but Kai's reflexes had been underestimated and in a second he was on his feet. Quickly he closed the gap between them and grabbed her arm. A shock ran through her, freezing her blood, stilling her body, and sending a shiver up her spine, her muscles tensed as he stepped out before her. She studied him for a second before turning her eyes to the ground.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned, staring at the top of her head as she lay an arm across her chest, gripping the arm he held. She continued to stare down at her muddy boots. "Answer me will you!"

But she didn't, and slowly, he took his hand away from her arm brought it to her chin, lifting her face to his, softly he began. "I am the team captain, I am your superior and while both teams are in this tournament I call the shots. Do you understand me?"

She stared at him, and it was in that moment he noticed her eyes. The emotions reeling behind them, resentment toward him, embarrassment and shame. In an instant he dropped his hand and turned to join the others. With a sigh Silver did the same, brushing a clod of mud the rain had missed from her hair with a look of disgust.

"Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Is this Mariah girl going to be at the tournament?" Jinn asked lightly, almost wistfully as she twisted her ebony locks dry above the kitchen sink. Rei glanced at her over the top of his beyblade magazine and couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his pink haired friend again.

"Probably." She glanced at him, and with one final twist she pulled a chair up for herself. He watched with curious eyes as she gazed at him from across the round table.

"Well?" She asked placing her elbows on the table, her chi n on her open palms, raising a pencil thin eyebrow. "Would you like to elucidate?"

"Elucidate what?" He asked cautiously becoming suddenly uncomfortable under her stoic gaze, yet she seemed unfazed, busying herself with a rubber band she had found, stretching it as she opened and closed the space between her finger tips.

"Your relationship." The rubber band suddenly flew from her fingers only missing Rei's ear by an inch. She stared for a second before breaking into a fit of soft giggles. "I'm sorry, but please answer the inquiry honestly."

"We're just friends . . . "Rei trailed off, watching as a rather, clean, yet angry looking Silver stormed into the room dressed in a clean pair of baggy black knee length shorts, her boots with long black and red striped socks and a red and black corset top with a tight long sleeve black shirt beneath it. Jinn had returned to placing her fingertips together, then separating them and didn't seem phased as Silver dragged a whole cooler of soda and ice back out the kitchen where she had come. He blinked, glanced at Jinn, then back out the door as a confident, pajama wearing Gabby passed by with a smug smile.

"Conflict." Jinn whispered smiling bemused to herself. Rei stared at her for a second, shrugged off the feeling of confusion, and returned to his magazine.

Gabby leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the constant typing of computer keys. Studying the plain white ceiling and the single dead lightbulb hanging uselessly in the center. There was no light in the small cubicle, and above all things, there was no color. It was dead. She shifted the weight to her left leg and drew her eyes down to the computer.

"Gabby, you've been standing there for the past thirty minutes." Gabby blinked, slightly unnerved at the image of Silver, her face looking almost evil cast in the eery green glow of the computer screen. "If there is something you wish to say, say it, if not I wish you leave."

The blond reached down into the cooler at her side and drew out a soda, Gabby watched her open it and take a sip, grey eyes pausing to glance at her. "You're not gone."

"No, I'm not." She smirked under the angry glare, and pushed herself away from the wall, and bent down over the table. The typing stopped, and the flames of animosity behind the grey eyes clashed with the smirking glint of indigo. "I think I know why you have been so contentious lately."

"Let me ask. What demeaning theory has your mind concocted this time?"

"Kai is a decent athlete isn't he?"

Silver tensed, her eyes, usually full of such raw emotion became icy and illegible. Gabby smirked.

"He is decent." Silver replied coldly, a hint of suspicion drowning beneath the ice, turning back to the computer. "If you are here to talk about boys, I'm not interested."

"Oh but I think you are." Gabby's smirk twisted into a sly smile. "I think you're very interested."

In a second she was crushed, painfully against the wall Silvers hand tightly clenched around her throat, Gabby's feet swinging uselessly inches from the ground as she tried pulling the hand away, choking.

"What are you getting at?" Silver hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the girls struggle. "Answer me dammit."

Gabby's closed her eyes tightly, furrowing her forehead as she croaked. "I can't breath!"

Silver growled and tightened her grip "Answer me!" Gabby opened her eyes, her pupils to the ceiling, she could feel her face changing color as her heart began to slow. Silver stared at her in disgust and threw her into the corner where she fell in a crumpled mass on the ground, holding her neck as she tried to gain back her breath. Silver turned and walked calmly back to the computer chair. Gabby glared at her until she gained control of her breathing.

"You like him don't you?" Gabby questioned forcefully, confidence returning to her hoarse voice as she picked herself up, she couldn't say she didn't expect such actions from Silver. "It's obvious, the way you keep looking at him, you've never fought so passionately against anyone before him but Alex."

"Obviously you are delusional." Silver said coldly, but Gabby could see a faint set of mixed emotions reeling behind her eyes. "I respect Kai, but I feel nothing more for him."

"That's what you want me to believe." Gabby said pointedly, feeling spiteful toward the blond. "But it isn't just me who noticed. The rest of them have noticed it as well."

"Gabby, if any emotions were to be developing, it would take much longer then a few days." Gabby rolled her eyes. "I feel nothing for him."

"You really expect me to believe that?" She said with a laugh of disbelief, bending over the computer desk, giving the blond no where else to look but at her. "I know you better then that, there is no way you can lie to me, It's love at first sight!"

"I don't believe in love." She retorted trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're in denial." Gabby insisted as if trying to force both of them into believing it. "I understand such emotions. You can be honest with me."

"You're trying my patience." Silver growled through gritted teeth.

"You're lying to me." Gabby was nearly yelling. "I know it's true and you do too!"

Anger flashed like lightning behind Silvers eyes as she nearly launched herself over the desk at Gabby, seizing the collar of her buttoned jacket she pulled back her hand and let her fist fly. "Get it through your head! I feel nothing toward him! I feel nothing toward any of them!" Silver screamed, tossing her away harder then she had meant to, watching the girl stagger, stunned as she cclutched her jaw, then collapsed down onto her knees, gaping. "Holy shit."

"I'm sorry." Silver spat, but the brunette didn't seem to hear it, only stared at the far wall. "Gabriella?"

"You're telling the truth." she whispered. "This is the first time I've ever been wrong."

"Go get your jaw checked." Silver answered, stepping over her to open the door. "I'm sure the others have heard by now."

Gabby nodded dumbfounded, and staggered up onto her feet.

"I'm sorry I . . . "Gabby began, moving her jaw testing it to see if it was broken. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Silver blinked and stared at her for a moment, it was out of character for Gabby to apologize, and it seemed the indigo eyed girl knew it as well for in the next moment she tried to smile, but winced as the pain increased, and with one more glance at the blond, ran out of the room. Silver pushed it shut, and returned to the computer chair with a sigh.

"Now if only I could make myself believe that." She whispered cheerlessly, staring at the cooler as she buried her throbbing fist in the ice. "If only."

Within her mind a creature stirred, golden eyes flashing as heads began to raise and fall as thunderous roars sounded, wings beating, chains clanging, and in her mind it gnawed away at more of her sanity.

Didn't the running bore you to death? It made no sense did it? Oh well.

Oh I want you all to vote on something, to make up for the lack of action, I'm going to allow you to vote on which character I will have murdered to be replaced by an already existing character in the original show.

It can be any of the girls except Silver, and even any of the boys but Kai, if you wish you can choose the weapon or method used as well!

Oh I love death scenes! Anyway, review please! It would make exams so much easier to stomach.

And when I said I had homework to do, I meant my normal homework load, and the homework I had neglected to do since the beginning of the marking period.


	5. Chapter 4

Destructive: I forgot, I don't own anything so please refrain from suing me! Thank you for the one review I got! This chapter is up quick because tomorrow school ends! I'm celebrating!!!!

I love you all! I made Chief seem like a baby in this one. Hehe...oh I don't own furbies or gremlins either.

It had only been an hour and already the team was becoming restless, the clock had only just struck ten in the morning. Ashei was sleeping spread out on the couch under a decent sized convex mirror shield, her head phones blasting something that sounded like radio Disney. Jinn was sitting across from her on her purple pillow, leaning against an overstuffed chair deeply engrossed in a thick covered book, incense once again twirling around her in thin tendrils. The chair was occupied by a sleeping pair. Tyson with his head back snoring as loud as the thunder outside with Gabby, curled up against his chest, one arm hugging Tyson's arm, the other pulled up close to her mouth where a bruise was beginning to form, drool, trickling from the edge of her mouth. Even Rei was there, sitting at the end of the couch with stitches perched on his lap.

Besides the majority lounging in the living room, the others had busied themselves around the house. Max was sitting in the computer room, emailing his mom just to talk. Kenny was in Ashei's unkempt bedroom typing madly away on Dizzy as they continued examining the blades, and glancing every so often at a discarded pile of clothing in the corner that reeked with the scent of bio-engineered mutated furby look alike.

"Dizzy! I think I just saw it move!" Chief squeaked during one of those time.

"Chief don't worry, gremlins only eat human flesh." Kenny sighed in comfort.

"Thanks dizzy . . . wait . . . HUMAN FLESH!" He started screaming.

"Will you shut up in there! I'm trying to concentrate!" He stopped screaming but allowed his mouth to hang open. He didn't know which he was more afraid of, the gremlins in the clothing pile, or Silver, but he was soon to find out.

Silver had been pacing around her room, looking from her open closet to the many posters cluttering her wall. She didn't know what to do with herself, she felt like an animal trapped in a cage three sizes too small and to top it off the anger from earlier still hadn't subsided, but instead bubbled within her ready to explode at any moment. The kid with no eyes down the hall wasn't helping, whimpering as he typed, the computers annoying voice, everything was setting her off today and she had no idea why!

Growling to her self that she had had enough she wretched open her bedroom door and stormed down the hall, she slowed down as she reached the door, took a deep breath and twisted the knob, which fell into her palm freely. She glared down at it, the up at the door, this was not her day, she pulled back her foot and kicked it open.

"Give me my blade back." She said as calmly as she could as she took two long strides to the side of the bed, and bent down in front of him, palm open expectantly.

"But I haven't finished with it yet." Kenny replied, facing his computer as if it was all there was left in the world. Silver, studied him for a second then glanced down at a cluster of wire she realized as her blade. Without looking at him she lowered her voice threateningly.

"You're done, and you will give it to me." She turned her eyes to him as she heard him gulp. Though anger was pulsing through her veins, she left a second to be pleased with herself. She had scared him, but enough of these games. "Give me my blade."

"I can't." She narrowed her eyes, and grabbed the wires, plucking them off one by one. Kenny gaped at her.

"You can't do that!" He cried and reached out to grab it back, but being taller she held it over her head, rubbing her finger across the cool metal surface, her finger detaching the bindings.

"If im doing it obviously I can." Kenny dropped Dizzy on the bed and jumped to his feet. "Give it back!" He cried, jumping up to reach it, but there was one cord left and Nny was going to get it, she lifted her leg and plopped the bottom of her boot against his forehead.

"Come on Chief!" Dizzy urged. "Get that blade!" He struggled to get her foot away, but only managed to get himself even farther from the blade. She tore the last wire free from her blade, glanced at it and threw it over her shoulder, Kenny jumped up to grab it but missed as she pulled her foot back to her side, he tumbled to the ground with a cry, and lay there while the door closed and her footsteps faded.

"Gremlins have nothing on her, eh chief?" Dizzy laughed while the chief pushed himself up on the bed. "Oh shut up." He muttered slamming down the computer top before bending down to collect the wires.

_'Mistress, I grow weary of this containment." _Neco growled restlessly, indeed, she could feel it radiating against her palm.

"Me as well Neco, but I have an idea." She whispered as she reentered her room, and knelt before the closet, tossing its contents behind her as she searched through the old clothes and junk, finally finding the object she desired she spun around to face the odd black box in the corner. She dropped to the floor before it and pulled a silver chain out from around her neck and took hold of the small silver left-eye-of-Horus charm, slipping it into a majority of the locks before pulling a key from her pocket and unclasping the rest. Holding her breath she pushed the lid back and stared at its contents. "Is it necessary?"

_"Not of yet my mistress, I only wished to make sure it was still there." _Silver nodded and closed the box, securing it once again before striding out the door, and leaping down the steps. She rushed into the kitchen, disturbing not the sleepers in the other room as she searched through the upper pantries. _"What you seek is to the right my love." _The deep voice crooned. She moved her hand and smiled evilly.

With an object in hand she strode out the kitchen once again without waking any in the room, or even drawing the gold and blue eyes of the vigilant. Again she leapt up the stairs, this time passing all the way to the end of the hall where a door stood in the unlit part of the hall. She went to turn the lock only to find it opened already, curious, she thought, tugging at the knob it swung open nothing but a creak. A block of ice slid into her stomach, fear stained her face, and in an instant she sprang up the stairs and kicked open the second door.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai froze, all he had been doing was looking around the room. It was an odd room, an attic with slanted walls, covered with strings where dolls hung, beheaded, mutilated, some in decent condition, staring out with dead eyes and blank faces, yet all had gaping holes where their smiling lips should have been, but soon the plastic bodies came to a stop, and where the walls met hung a line of wind chimes and dream catchers. The walls were covered with pictures of people he had never seen, dotted with well-thrown darts and scribbled on with, what smelt like, black sharpie markers.

The plain, wooden floor lay support for what appeared to be a massacred bedroom set; a torn and thrashed bed, including pillows and blankets, a black couch, now reduced to a wooden frame and deflated cushions, and a desk, covered with what appeared to be shreds of newspaper.

"I will repeat myself, what are you doing up here?" He turned, brown eyes meeting a stunned looking blond as she stood in her odd outfit, a metal dish hanging from her gloved hand, a hand gun from the other. Kai crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"It was unlocked." He stated, watching the girl pale, the bags beneath her eyes becoming even more pronounced flames of sudden fear and anger jumping up behind her eyes once again, lingering with a sense of surprise. "You weren't planning on killing yourself where you?"

"No." She whispered as a voice entered her mind."You knew he would be here didn't you?" Kai watched her mutter to herself, a doubtful look on her face. She bit her bottom lip, then turned to him and threw the silver dish to the ground, disturbing a cloud of colorful shreds of fabric and dust. She smiled slyly. "Why would I kill myself up here? All I wish is for a battle."

Dranzer thrashed restlessly from his pocket as the word battle reached his ears. He pulled out his launcher, and loaded his blade. She smiled, and lifting the handgun, placed her black and red blade on the side, holding it as such with the barrel directed inward.

"Four . . . three . . . two . . . one." They paused and sais together. "Let it rip."

The two blades struck the bowl at the same time, the bowl rocked before they flew into the center and collided. Sparks flew as wing like blades leapt out from seclusion, trying to tear away at the blue blade before they jumped apart. Circling once before dropping back in, jumping back a short distance only to run back in and go into a spin, blade on blades as sparks continued to fly, and Silver had to wonder how long the dish itself was going to last, a tornado of fragments form the floor picking up and spinning around the bowl.

"Dranzer finish her off!" His blade began to glow and with a burst of gold and red feathers his phoenix spread its wings, throwing back its head and crying out for the joy of flight. Launching itself upward, it came plunging down instantly. Beak down, fire forming and fringing on its feathers, but as it struck, the black blade dodged and swung back instantly to strike it from the side.

"Neco, if he wishes to finish you off, finish him first." Kai glanced over at Silver, the malice in her voice was almost equal to the hideously demented shadow burning behind her eyes as she commanded her blade, she glanced up at him, and smiled wickedly, almost like she was possessed . . . Dranzer's cry brought his eyes back to the dish where the once black blade was glowing a dark blood red. With a chorus of earth shaking, glass shattering, thunder rumbling roars, a large pair of wings, adulterated by silver chains through the black plume, was thrust from the bitchips, followed by the body of a black scaled dragon. It tossed back its three heads, showing off its razor sharp teeth, golden eyes flashing, and horns lining down its necks to the tip of its strong tail, in the radiance of Dranzer, its scales showed a glint of blood red.

"Dranzer." The bird rallied, as its name was called, flapping its wings as it prepared to take fligh.

"Neco!" The dragon roared and leapt forward, quite agile for such a big beast, closing its powerful jaws on the wings of the beautiful bird, Kai suppressed a cry as a pain shot into his own arm. "Tear it shred it!"

Dranzer struggled furiously, thrashing around its long talons, screeching and beating its free wing violently trying to free itself but the dragon wouldn't let go, and while one mouth held it the free two would snap at him, one chomped down hard on one of its legs. Below the blades were sparking, Dranzer trapped at an odd slant beneath the blades of Silvers as it spun.

"Dranzer?" Kai whispered again, watching the phoenix helplessly, there was nothing he could do but stand there and let his bitbeast be devoured by the horrible creature, and as it was, so would he be too, he shifted his weight to the unaffected leg. "Dranzer!"

"Is that all you say? Your bitbeast's na-"She gave a little cry as her bitbeast threw its heads back, releasing the victim. "What are you doing Neco?" Dranzer shot up into the air, and came plunging back down with not a second to spare. Yet once again, Neco had three heads and while one continued to thrash the other two focused, and from their mouths spilt a dark liquid, and between the jaws an orb of black and red flames began to form.

"Neco, eternal damnation!" She laughed maniacally as the attacks were flung into the air. Dranzer was too close to dodge and the two attacks met head on. At first nothing seemed to happen, but as Kai opened his mouth to question it, they exploded. Both children were thrown back like rag dolls as the room filled with an orb of light and flames, blinding them and burning them as they tried to escape but it only expanded quickly, picking up the dust and fragments from the floor, the wind chimes spun with the dream catchers, and the dolls were pressed against the ceiling, shuddering from the strength of the blast. With a final tremor the light subsided and the wind weakened.

Kai moaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position and quickly regretting it as a pain shot up from his arm. He blinked away the colorful dots of temporary blindness and nearly choked, the air was thick with smoke, and he could feel his eyes begin to water. He could see the flames leaping, he rolled over on his back and pushed himself up on all fours. Coughing once he started crawling around the room.

_"Master watch out!" _A crack brought his attention to the ceiling as a huge chunk came falling to the floor. He instinctively brought an arm before his eyes as a cloud flew up in his face. He coughed again, his throat dry, his eyes stinging, sweat pouring down his face as the fire licked at his flesh and clothing. _"Remind me to kill Silver after this." _Kai thought, choking behind his hand as he stood up, and ran, trying to maneuver around the portion as it caught flames as well. _"I wonder if hell is anything like this . . . " _

"_Over Here." _Kai, shielding his eyes, staggered out into the flames. Stepping where Dranzer told him was safe until he found the bowl, he grabbed Dranzer and Neco without a second thought, and turned in pursuit of the door. He froze as a thought popped into his head.

"What about Silver?" Kai said aloud.

_"She's in her room." _

"What?!"

Silver dug through her belongings, ignoring the flames that danced at her back as she searched frantically through her drawers. She growled in frustration, tore the drawer from the body and tossed it behind her, taking the next and quickly shuffling through it, failing once again she split it over her knee and fell to the floor. She fell to the floor doubled over as a pain tore at her chest, as if a hand was crushing it, squeezing the life from her while it tore her heart from her rib cage. She bit at her bottom lip, feeling the heat licking at her form as she lay there in weakness. She opened her eyes and let the tears fall, she had to find it, otherwise she would never leave the house.

She wiped away the tears and began to crawl, wincing in pain every time she moved. Either be suffocated by the smoke, or burnt by the flames. _"Remember pain is but a momentary discomfort." _She thought spitefully. It was now or never, she jumped clumsily up on her feet and dashed toward the closet, tearing through the clothing, her mind was reeling with curses as tears continued to splash down her face, the pain was unbearable, but she was bitting her bottom lip, determined not to scream. Her eyes fell on the object she was looking for. She grabbed it, when a thought struck her. She turned and stared across the flames, the chest, how could she forget.

_"Get it!" _A voice hissed, she prepared to dash for it.

"Silver!" She paused, but the voice was yelling. The flames were lapping at the chest. Her heart was paining her more then ever. In a moment of confusion she flew into the flames.

Destructive: Thanks for the one review I got, and sorry the chapter is so short, but hey, people can leave cliffhangers right?

Fred: At this rate there never going to get to the tournament are they?

Destructive: They will, just chill, that's next chapter. Now please people! Vote for who I should kill! Read the story please!

Review

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV


End file.
